Kuroshitsuji Manual Guide: CIEL PHANTOMHIVE
by Lady Keiko
Summary: This here is a CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit manual guide and it is highly recommended that you read this before you decide to interact with your brand new unit. If you fail to do as we have advised then we, BBFY & Co., are not responsible for anything that you may suffer in the near future. But either way, thank you for shopping from BBFY & Co. and may you enjoy the rest of your life!


**Lady Keiko here...**

**Yeah I know, I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I just really couldn't help it! Hetalia had so many manual fics and Kuroshitsuji had so little! Of course my priority is _Through The Looking Glass_, but if you guys like this I can make another, probably Sebastian's. But that's only if you guys tell me because I'm no virtual mind reader after all. So for now, peace!**

**P.S. This manual guide was freakin' hard work btw. So enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Kuroshitsuji Manual Unit: CIEL PAHANTOMHIVE

Congratulations! You have just purchased your very own CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit. This manual is here to ensure that you enjoy the most out of your unit with minimal headaches and vein popping action. Be sure to read carefully and remember that BBFY & Co. is not responsible for any future disasters that may or may not occur if instructions in this booklet are ignored.

**Facts**

Unit: CIEL PHANTOMHIVE  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'2'  
Gender: Male  
Hair Color: Grey-ish Blue  
Eye Color: Blue  
Nationality: English  
Species: Human  
Known Occupation: President of Funtom Co. and Earl of Phantomhive

**Accessories **

Your unit will come with the following items:

One (1) coat  
One (1) top hat  
One (1) black cane  
One (1 )black eye patch  
One (1) medical eye patch  
One (1) sapphire blue Phantomhive ring  
One (1) golden Phantomhive signet ring  
One (1) toy pistol that resembles a real one, bullets that hurt like no body's business included

Two (2) different tea sets, one Chinoiserie and one Haviland

One (1) blue outfit, complete ensemble  
One (1) green outfit, complete ensemble  
Three (3) casual outfits, complete ensemble

One (1) pink French muslin dress, complete ensemble

Complete ensemble comes with all the basics; shirts, waistcoat, outer coat, ties, ribbons, pants, stockings, shoes, laces, and gloves. With the dress, this includes the wig and jewelry as well as corset and other female attire.

As a fair warning, it is highly recommended to quickly hide the pink dress as the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is known for burning it upon first sight. The pistol he comes with is his safety blanket, so it is advisable not sleep with him at night or wake him up suddenly unless the bullets have been removed. And we stress, those bullets, though fake, still hurt...very much so. And lastly, DO NOT, under any circumstances, attempt to remove your unit's sapphire Phantomhive ring. Damages inflicted upon your person will be entirely not the units fault, or ours since we've warned you, for he is known to go ballistic upon removal of his ring which holds great sentimental, rather morbid, value.

On a side note, if you do not have a SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit in your possession, do not, at first, offer to dress your unit. He will have a fit so after his failed attempts at dressing himself and his frustration gets the better of him. Your little lord will eventually order you to help him and it is then safe to dress your unit.

If at any time you need to replace or order different outfits because your unit tires of seeing the same thing, simply contact Customer Support, pay the fee, and we will happily ship you the needed supplies.

**Removal of Packaging**

There are several ways of removing your CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit from its original packaging, but most of which will probably result in little boy blue never letting you hear the end of it. So to prevent anything from happening, we have preselected a few ways that will ensure your safety and allow your sanity to stay unbreached in this process:

Sweets: Your CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is known for his incredible sweet tooth. Simply place a plate of an aromatic dessert next to his box, use a fan to waft the smell in the direction of the breathing holes drilled in his box, and watch in amazement as an eager little Earl lifts the lid off and begins munching down on the dessert. It is then safe to reprogram him.

Wake up Call: This method is best used when a SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit is given the task to wake young master up. Although, if you find yourself financially unable to purchase such an expensive unit, it is highly advised that you prepare a delicious cup of hot tea, preferably of an expensive well-known brand, and some scones before trying this method. In a voice of utmost respect say the following: "Young master it is time to wake up. I have prepared a [insert fancy tea brand] with a side dish of scones." Your unit will then sleepily emerge from his box, waiting for you to hand him his tea. As he is eating, it is then safe to reprogram him.

Pink Dress: Stand next to the box, try to imitate an ELIZABETH MIDFORD unit's voice and say the following: "Oh _Ciel_! Where are _yooouu_? Guess what I found? A _really_cute pink dress!" It is wise to stand clear as your unit will swiftly slam open the box lid and try to find that pink dress so he can proceed to burn it. After you calm him down and reassure him that Lizzy did not find the dress, it is then safe to reprogram him, though he will be irritable after that.

A Message from The Queen: Stand next to the box and inform your unit that a message from the Queen has just arrived. Your unit will sigh, but get out of the box. You then tell him that the Queen sent a verbal message along the lines of "Enjoy your new home". He will be a little irritable, but it is then safe to reprogram him.

**Modes**

Your unit is a rather mature thing for his age and due to several circumstances, he is not prone to normal modes that we normal people are used to. Therefore, please be patient and try not to feel as if you've just ordered a high maintenance unit, which in actuality, you did.

Normal (default): That depends on one's definition of normal, mind you. Your unit will come off as a bored, jaded and mature boy. He upholds the rules and has a very polite gentleman side to him. Of course he's still a child so he's also rather selfish and spoiled, not to mention proud. So expect to be ordered around and know that he has high expectations. But since you ordered this unit, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it.

Brooding: This is actually quite normal for your unit as well. He is known for going to small periods of melancholy and sulking in his corner as he unconsciously remembers events in his past life. If you do decide to engage him in this mode, it is highly advised that you say something not stupid as he is known for scorning said busy bods. Simply give your unit some time alone and he'll come out of it, especially if you offer him some desserts.

Irate: Your CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is famous for having a rather short temper if embarrassed or humiliated. He will be sarcastic and quite harsh with his words if you are not careful. Of course if you enjoy him in this mode because he does look particularly cute in it, then be sure to sooth his bruised ego later.

Lord of Games: Your unit is also particularly famed for having a rather vicious yet subtle competitive side to him. Not only will he accept any challenges issued of him, he is extremely confident and smug and expects to win as well. So losing is not programmed in his system, we apologize in advance. Also he is rather manipulative but that's a part of his normal mode. So don't be surprised when you say no in the beginning and in the end you end up doing exactly as he requested.

Adorably Sweet (locked): This one is locked because the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit simply does not smile out of fun. But this mode is usually self-activated when your unit meets important figures and is in short trying to suck up to them. It sort of ties in with the Lord of Games mode. In addition if this mode is activated when there aren't important people to suck up to, expect your unit to act friendly, considerate, and smile a smile so heartwarmingly beautiful it'll put Shirley Temple's to shame. But be warned, this mode usually doesn't last very long.

Seductive Shota (double locked): Now this particular mode is double locked for a reason. You can blame, or thank, the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit for having influenced him to act like this. If this mode has somehow been activated, expect to get seduced by this adorable shota. There are various scenarios that come associated with this mode so in order to avoid being labeled a cougar or pedophile, even the occasional cradle-snatcher, try with all your might to resist. He even gives the ALOIS TRANCY unit a run for his money. Eventually he'll stop...I think.

**Capabilities**

The CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is a small unit that possess a good deal of skills from his previous occupations. Though keep in mind that your unit is after all thirteen, so securing him an employment position will prove to be a little hard if some job sites require a certain age.

Detective: His job as the Queen's Watchdog can come in handy if you decide to utilize his experience in solving mysteries and finding the criminal culprit. Just get him a job as a PI or start your own self-employed Private Eye business. And it would be even handier if you had a SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit to assist in these investigations.

Business Manager: Your unit won't fail you on this one. For a kid of thirteen, he's considered a ruthless business genius. After all, his own Funtom Co. is a multinational corporation that's net worth is over a quarter billion dollars and he hasn't even expanded to international yet. It's safe to say that any simple job in business will be child's play.

Circus Performer: Due to past circumstances, your unit is actually experienced with working in a circus. But we wouldn't call his performance a successful one. Nevertheless, his adorable face will attract crowds, but don't expect him to be happy about it. Despite his circus name being Smile, he won't actually smile.

Cross-dresser: This is merely to remind you that your unit can cross-dress as a girl rather successfully, but we highly recommend you NOT mention this to him nor bring it up as an option if you value the peacefulness of your household.

**Relationships with Other Units**

SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS: Considering that this unit is the little Earl's personal butler, it goes without saying that these two are close in a master-servant kind of way, NOT in a kinky sense, unless it pleases you to think so. Your unit trusts SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS and has high expectations for him. He also demands complete loyalty from the demon butler unit and expects his orders to be obeyed.

ELIZABETH MIDFORD: This adorably cute little preteen unit is your unit's cousin and fiancée. Of course, due to most customers' complaints, we have dutifully broken off their engagement before we have our CIEL PHANTOMHIVE units shipped out. Of course we've yet to inform our ELIZABETH MIDFORD units this piece of information and as a precautionary measure we've hidden the list of CIEL PHATOMHIVE unit buyers for your shopper safety. Now your unit will exercise a good deal of patience around her. But the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit will act a little friendlier and tolerant than usual. He cares for his cousin's safety and happiness and wouldn't want to see her killed by deranged zombies.

MADAME RED: This social butterfly unit is your unit's aunt from his mother's side. She's known to be a wild card and a great companion for parties. Your unit respects his aunt and cares for her very much as well. He's also very weak willed when his supposed favorite aunt asks him for favors. Your unit will also become really unfriendly towards the GRELL SUTCLIFF unit whenever the reaper is within the vicinity of a MADAME RED unit. Other than that the little lord will show his usual indifference towards the GRELL SUTCLIFF unit when alone.

LAU: From past cases, these two units have been known to work together on missions. Though the LAU unit is a rather mysterious unit with a penchant for either purposefully or unknowingly frustrating people, he is a good source of underground information that the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit finds useful. He also finds the Chinaman's company tolerable, especially with a MADAME RED unit around.

PRINCE SOMA: Your unit regards the 24th Indian prince of Bengal as a freeloading idiot, but that does not mean he doesn't find him useful; although this unit is used at the very last resort seeing as the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is easily irritated with the spoiled happy-go lucky prince. But despite the idiocy, your unit won't protest the fact that the PRINCE SOMA unit and himself are friends.

ALOIS TRANCY: It might be obvious but your unit positively hates the ALOIS TRANCY unit for apparently being responsible of killing his family and shaming the Phantomhive name. He finds the blond preteen most disagreeable and it is advisable that you keep all sharp weapons away from your unit if you don't want to see bloodshed. And don't leave the boys alone together either. If you're hoping for some yaoi action we can only feel bad for you because they're known to summon their respective butlers and destroy your house in their conflict.

CLAUDE FAUSTUS: Your CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit has utter contempt for this unit and will become a little uncomfortable if alone with a CLAUDE FAUSTUS unit for too long. It is highly advised that you have a SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit to protect your little lord from this would-be handsome pedophilic butler and his deranged psychotic blond master.

**Feeding**

Your CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is a rather picky eater and expects to be fed only the most high quality and delicious of dishes. If you are incapable of cooking such a thing then it is also suggested that you get a SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit to prepare something for your darling spoiled unit. And remember that your unit is to be fed at least seven times a day; morning tea, breakfast, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner, dessert, and evening tea before bed. We apologize in advance for this units demanding feeding schedule. And be warned, if your unit is not satisfied with his food then he will tell you so to your face.

**Cleaning**

This little unit, as adorable and physically inept as he is, is in fact capable of cleaning himself. DO NOT attempt to help him, especially if you're female. The Victorian morality is instilled pretty solidly in his system unless he is in Seductive Shota mode. As a reminder, your unit only does baths so prepare the tub with warm water and add bubbles, he may be annoyed but he secretly enjoys it. In addition, after bathing himself, it is alright to attempt to dress your unit, but let him put on his pants first for those of you eager to defile his innocence. He will protest but will let you do it anyways because he is unable to button up his own shirt if his life depended on it, and your unit is very well aware of that fact. Of course this process would go over much more smoothly if you managed to purchase our expensive SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS units, but if you can't that's okay as well.

**Resting**

Your unit sleeps early unless he is working rather late. He also rises early as he is used to the country life more so than the city. So do wake him up early or he'll be sorely cross with you, especially if you didn't have this tea or breakfast ready in time. He doesn't nap so don't even suggest that if you're hoping for a reprieve, but if you wish for him to have a little siesta than just let him get bored and tired with his paperwork and give him a snack. You'll see the results soon enough.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: Help! My CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is trying to rape me!

A: Congratulations! You just undouble locked your unit's Seductive Shota mode. Since this mode is quite rare and almost impossibleto unlock, we don't really know how to snap him out of it. I suppose if you had an AUNT FRANCIS unit around, that would probably help things. If you don't then just let him have his wicked way with you. But if you do figure out how to get him back to normal, please contact the Customer Service team so we can inform the rest of the populous.

Q: _OMFG _an ELIZABETH MIDFORD unit showed up on my front door and is trying to _kill_ me with her sword!

A: Whoops! Looks like she found out about the broken engagement and is in Inner Killer Bitch mode. And it also looks like she discovered where we hid the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit buyers list. We sincerely apologize. Just call the Emergency Hotline and we will send an AUNT FRANCIS unit to come and retrieve her. Until then...safe hiding!

Q: My CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit has disappeared! What's going on?

A: We can venture a guess and say you don't own a SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit do you? Nevertheless, what happened was that either a CLAUDE FASTUS unit kidnapped your unit for reasons quite obvious or a PRINCE SOMA unit with the help of his AGNI unit absolutely insisted that your unit hang with them for the day. If it's the latter, don't worry he'll be brought back, desperately happy to be back home. If it's the former, call the Emergency Hotline and a SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will be dispatched to retrieve your little lord. Mind you the first time is free of charge but after that you'll have to pay the fee.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Um...why is my CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit acting...well kind of like how an ALOIS TRANCY unit would?

Answer: Oh dear. So sorry! We accidentally sent you the Two-In-One ALOIS'S SOUL INSIDE CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit. They're still a prototype unit and therefore under observation in our labs. Unfortunately these sly little units escape and like to pretend their normal so some of our workers get confused and accidentally get tricked into shipping them out. Just contact our Customer Support team and we'll have someone come right over to retrieve the Two-In-One ALOIS'S SOUL INSIDE CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit and replace it with a normal CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit.

**End Notes**

We sincerely thank you for purchasing such a demanding unit and taking him off our plates. If you couldn't already guess, the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is rather high maintenance and used to living a wealthy lifestyle. Hopefully all goes well and with enough love, proper care, and a bucket load of patience then you too can enjoy your unit to the fullest. Good luck!

* * *

**Ta-da! Hope you liked it because even though I kind of wrote this on the sly, it was still a lot of fun. So review!**


End file.
